Finding Heart
by QueenStrata
Summary: It only took a little bit of pain and surprise for her to find her heart. One shot.


A/N: This is what happens when a QS decides to write femmeslash. Be afraid, be very afraid.

Warnings: Eh. Nothing, really.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and that fact is made obvious by the continuing hatred of people who would just be so good for each other. Le sigh.

Summary: It only took a little bit of pain and surprise for her to find her heart.

_Finding Heart_

Pansy hadn't though the tears would ever end. She had assumed that the loss of her boyfriend—her only hope for a long, successful life—would have devastated her to the point of (wanting to) commit suicide. But her tears had only lasted for a few minutes before she recovered and focused on her anger instead. What she needed to do was show Draco—and the rest of Hogwarts—that she didn't depend on the boy for happiness. Puncturing his ego was only a minor bonus.

The question was, who could she possibly distract herself with?

Sitting in the Great Hall and looking around herself, she knew immediately that all of the Slytherins were out of the question. Despite the fact that she was free of Draco now,—or perhaps because of her freedom—nobody in her house dared approach her. She became an outcast, due to his scorn; it was social suicide to be seen with her. Anyway, she would much prefer to have someone that Draco would be angry at her being with. Which mostly meant…

Her eyes traveled over to the people just entering. What she _needed_ was the affection of one of Potter's little group. She wasn't desperate enough to accept either of the Weasleys, though, and Potter and Granger definitely weren't her type. Longbottom was an incompetent fool; Thomas and Finnigan looked about ready to come out of the closet; the Patil twins, Brown, and their posse all scorned her conventional fashion and apparent lack of cosmetic knowledge. All in all, it would probably be best if she went after another outcast—someone else that few people liked and who was excluded from the majority of activities. Someone who was extraordinarily odd and seemed to enjoy it. Someone like Luna Lovegood.

Pansy couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. Her plan was, for all intents and purposes, foolproof.

Getting Luna alone, however, was a lot more difficult than Pansy had thought it would be. For a social outcast, she certainly had a lot of friends. It was probably because Potter had befriended her.

Regardless of the reason, Pansy was continually frustrated by the people who, for some reason or another, wouldn't leave the girl alone. The only times Pansy could conceivably get to her was when she went to the bathroom, a place in which a first experience was rarely a good experience. Pansy didn't want to corner her in there.

However, after being unable to get the girl on her own for over a week, she finally decided to throw caution to the wind.

It still took two days for her to put her plan into action—and even then she only managed to get Luna by dumb luck. She had taken a break in the middle of Transfiguration and was washing her hands when Luna came in. Pansy took careful note of which stall she entered and then bided her time, waiting for the ticking sound of the girl urinating to stop. Then she carefully tiptoed over to the door and, with a whispered _Alohomora_, let herself inside.

Luna's head snapped up at her entrance, eyes protruding even more so than usual in her surprise. It took a moment for her to reach for her wand, but the sight of the movement tore Pansy's eyes from the very prominent view she had been greeted with. Luna's surprise only seemed to increase upon finding herself with a lapful of Slytherin and her wand clattering to the floor.

"I want you," Pansy whispered, running her hands up under the front of the fifth year's shirt. "I want you lost in ecstasy in my bed as I taste you; I want to caress every part of your body until you're squirming in need. …I want to dedicate my life to protecting you from anyone who may attempt to prey on you. I want to be the first thing on your mind every morning and the last thing every night. I want to need you, like I never needed anyone else. Will you let me?"

Luna didn't seem at all surprised by the unexpected confession, not like Pansy herself did. She smiled blandly and fingered the other girl's dark hair, the soft touch making Pansy jump in surprise. Her light blue eyes stared amusedly down at Pansy, unsurprised and accepting.

"You've always needed me," Luna said dreamily, vague smile etched on her face. "You just never realized it before."

"Why aren't you more _surprised_?" Pansy gaped at her, half suspicious. It didn't bother her overly much, though, because Luna had the type of insanity that made people like Dumbledore so great.

Luna just smiled enigmatically and pulled the other girl's lips to her own.

The next morning was the test. Pansy was never one to hide things, and Luna simply didn't care whether the school knew of their relationship. Anyway, Pansy wanted to see the reactions she was sure they would get.

She wasn't disappointed.

Weasley—Ron, that is—practically went berserk on the couple when they entered hand-in-hand, but Pansy's threats and Potter's and Granger's insistence on Ron calming down made the scene blow over quite quickly.

Ginny Weasley, on the other hand, walked right up to Pansy with multiple good-natured threats on her tongue and amusement in her eyes.

The chaste kiss Luna presented Pansy with before they separated to their individual tables was greeted with catcalls and Finnigan's loud voice demanding similar shows at the start of every meal from then on.

But the best reaction by far was Draco's. Once Pansy had seated herself at the end of the Slytherin table, he stood and walked over to her, trademark sneer on his face. Pansy tried to ignore his presence.

"You'll regret this, Parkinson," he snarled. The threat was quickly followed by a whisper but, before he could finish or Pansy could react, he was cut off. Ever so slowly, he toppled over sideways.

Pansy turned just in time to see Luna tuck her wand behind her ear, and she couldn't help the smirk that appeared at the shocked looks from just about everyone in the Great Hall—except, of course, the few people that had actually seen Luna in action.

She would never be quite sure how to deal with the warmth that rose up in her metaphorical heart whenever Luna was around.


End file.
